the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 In Twoleg-Place... Tohru felt hunger claw at her stomach, she woke up and looked for something to eat. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 16:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was talking to Achilles about what happend to Rose. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:00, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis ran a paw over her ear. 17:57, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru scanned the area, to make sure it was safe to run into an alleyway. ---- Gem laid on the ground, her chest barely moving. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis saw Gem on the ground, and her yellow eyes widened. "Uhhhh," 18:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem twitched her ears and woke up. "Uh, hi?" She mewled quietly as she stood up. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded out to hunt, but ran into Tohru by mistake. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "You looked like you almost ''died." ''Artemis said. 18:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gem meowed curiously, "Really?" --- Tohru stepped back in fear. "Uhh sorry!" Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry about that," said Achilles to Tohru. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:18, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Artemis blinked. "Yeah." 18:19, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh its ok.." Tohru said shaking like a leaf--- Gem shrugged her shoulders and raced off to go play with Alyona and Issak, (if they were awake.) Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:21, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong?" asked Achilles. ---- Issak woke up and started to run around the alley, filled with energy. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:24, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ".3." Artemis blinked. --- Ava sniffed for William, finding the dog and tackling him, growling playfully. 18:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh uh nothing really I guess.." Tohru starred at her paws and looked up quickly. ---- Gem giggled and followed Issak. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:28, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Achilles, slightly concerned. He started to walk away. --- William began to wrestle his sister, lightly biting her on the ear. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:31, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava pawed at William's tail. --- Perseus strutted down the alley, waving his tail. 18:33, June 16, 2013 (UTC) William hit Ava on the muzzle with his tail. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru twitched her ears and padded off softly saying. "Bye." She padded in different alleys. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Ava frowned. --- Perseus found a rotting rat corpse in a dumpster. "Well, food is food." He gobbled it down like a savage. 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru watched the tom eat the rat, her stomach growling louder. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:40, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles caught a small mouse. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus paused half-way, staring an Tohru. "Uhh, you want some? I can share." he said. 18:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, you don't have to.." Tohru said shyly. --- Savara licked her paws. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) He padded back to the alley with it. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "But I want to." Perseus persisted. 18:47, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled a bit and nodded and she walked towards him. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles gave the mouse to Helen, who then thanked him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 18:51, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus cut off the rotton part and gave the good meat to Tohru. 18:52, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru smiled and ate the meat quickly. "Thank you." She purred as she licked her lips and sat up. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 18:55, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "It's a pleasure." Perseus dipped his head. 19:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Tohru purred in delight and yawned a bit, feeling tired. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:06, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus stretched, his front leg muscles rippling. He yawned. 19:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Well... I guess I must be going." Tohru stood up and walked a few steps until she turned around and mewed . "By the way Im Tohru." Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:10, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Perseus." The golden tabby meowed. "Pleasure to meet you." 19:11, June 16, 2013 (UTC) "Nice to meet you to." Tohru mewed and walked off. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 19:13, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled under a dumpster. 19:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold poked Perseus.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked. "Uh, hi." 12:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "So... yeah." Perseus meowed awkwardly. 12:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Gold asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Im great. You?" 12:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm amazing" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:00, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Achilles yawned and fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 13:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "That's great." Perseus meowed. 13:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Yup" Gold replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Tohru ran into Perseus again and mewwed "Hello!" She waringly stepped away from Gold. Boy you make me sing like a bird...buzz like a bee... 15:21, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I'm hungry" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:22, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded around the alleys. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:24, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold ran into Firestorm.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:26, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed at Gold. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, hi there" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong with you?" growled Firestorm. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:51, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "I have no idea" Gold meowed happilly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed and padded away. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 15:59, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold followed him "Wanna hunt?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:01, June 17, 2013 (UTC) " No," said Firestorm, bluntly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "How about later" Gold meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Firestorm. "Go away." Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:16, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Okay we can hunt tomorrow" Gold meowed while padding away.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down behind a dumpster. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:27, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Skotose looked around.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:29, June 17, 2013 (UTC) He fell asleep. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold went inside his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The next morning.... Firestorm woke up. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:39, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Firestorm "Get up and lets go" he meowed impatiently.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "No!" growled Firestorm, angrily. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:44, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "Then i'll drag you" Gold hissed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC) "What the hell is your problem?" hissed Firestorm. He slashed at Gold's face. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:47, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay